


The Dispike Introspectives

by Baroness_of_Bara



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: #RespeccFluttersSquad, A big old grumpy bitch who needs to get his bullshit together, Aged-Up Character(s), Agoraphobia, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Biromantic!Fluttershy, Asexual Character, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Being imprisoned in stone for a millennium does things to a person, Best Friends, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Body Image, Boys Kissing, Broken Families, Brother-Sister Relationships, Celestia sipps tea and contemplates her many failed romantic relationships, Childhood Friends, Claustrophobia, Cooking Lessons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cursed Converstations, Cute, Dating, Developing Friendships, Discord has a lot of mental health issues that he needs to talk to someone about, Discord is a cunt 24/7, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FLUTTERSHY IS NEITHER A BITCH NOR A CUNT, Fluff, Fluttershy is not interested in sexual activity whatsoever, Fluttershy puts up with so much bs and deserves a medal for existing, Friendship/Love, Gen, He's a cunt and you love him despite his cunty ways, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'M BACK ON MAH BULLSHIT, I'm not sorry, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mother-Son Relationship, Neck Kissing, Pansexual Character, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Imbalance, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Relationship Discussions, Role-Playing Game, Romance, SHE IS A QUEEN, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scorpan just wishes his bro wasn't an asshole is that too much to ask?, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexuality Crisis, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Social Anxiety, Spike gets slightly more cunty as he matures, Tags Are Fun, Tea Parties, Third Wheels, Thorax is tryna figure out what the fuck he's supposed to be doing, Tirek is less of a cunt and more of a bitch, Tirek needs to stop being a piece of shit for like one second, Tirek sits in gay baby jail and dreams of a life where he had nice relationship with a gay noodle, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, he is emotionally constipated and it's hard to watch, since birth, then he mellow out by the time he's middle aged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: Scenes and drabbles involving Spike and Discord's romantic life, and the views on their relationship, from friends, their family, their enemies, and everyone in-between.May contain spoilers for later seasons of MLP:FiM. View at your own discretion. Constructive criticism and feedback is welcome, unwarranted ship-bashing is not. Please be courteous.





	1. Twilight Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> God, I'm so distracted with this pairing...
> 
> First several chapters will be a view on Spike and Discord's relationship from assorted other characters, in their own voice, and the others following will be random drabbles and relationship building stuff. Not just with Discord and Spike, but also with the two of them and other people.

I'll be honest, when Spike told me that he was dating, a multitude of thoughts flashed through my mind, and quite a few emotions piled onto me at once.

I felt happy, because Spike may have just found someone who could make him feel fulfilled.

I felt annoyed, because he said it so casually. How long was he going to wait to tell me?

I felt scared, because I didn't know this person. How did they treat my baby brother?

I felt confused. Why? Why had he waited so long to tell me?

I wondered if I actually did know the person. I wondered they were male or female, if they lived here in Ponyville, or if they were from Canterlot. I wanted to know how long they'd been together. I wanted to know if they were important to Spike. I wanted to know if _he_ was important to _them_.

 

When you want to know something, you must ask.

And so I did.

* * *

It wasn't easy to get used to, trust me.

Discord is quite possibly the last name I expected to leave my assistant's mouth when I inquired about the identity of his significant other.

I had speedran through a list of names in my head. Thorax, Sweetie Belle, that one mailpony that he always converses with on the weekend...

 

Discord wasn't even _on_ the list.

He wasn't even factored in.

So how then, I wondered, could it be possible that he was the one who had captured Spike's affections?

Had I been missing something about Discord that would draw Spike to him? 

From then on, I often analyzed Discord whenever they sat together in the palace common room, trying to discern what Spike could possibly want from him.

Was it his looks?

I had no idea myself on that front. If it was, Spike's physical tastes varied wildly. Rarity made sense to be attracted to. She was gorgeous. She was stunning.

Discord was...

A good word would be _ostentatious_. 

He was messy, a clashing patchwork of a creature that revelled in how his physical appearance boggled the mind. He wasn't 'pretty'. Not in any traditional sense of the word.

Perhaps his personality?

 

I had to chuckle. I wasn't too sure about that.

Discord isn't utterly unlikable. Not at all. In fact, I find him to be an amazing conversationalist. Speaking with him in a semi-serious manner is always enlightening. He's quick-witted, snarky, and charismatic, and commanded the attention of the room whenever he walked (er, floated?) in.

 

But would I ever court him?

 

No.

 

Definitely a no.

* * *

 I was honestly perplexed at their relationship. It seemed as though Spike was happy, though. Happier than I'd seen him in years.

All that Spike had weathered through had taken it's toll. While he grew in age and appearance, Spike also seemed to become less and less idealistic over the years. Which I supposed was natural, but Spike was only 18. Way too young to have such a cynical view of our world.

 

Yet when he was with Discord, that cynicism...it seems to...evaporate, and be replaced with joy, much like the sound of Spike's giggles as he dumps a large snowball down the back of Discord's horrendously ugly Hearth's Warming sweater, which is followed by an indignant screech and Discord loudly declaring war.

I watched as they gallavanted through the snow, Spike bobbing, weaving, and tossing snowballs with decent accuracy despite being so bundled up for cold weather. Discord formed a small army of moving snow ponies to chase him, and Spike crowed and stumbled over himself, dodging volleys of powdery snow or reducing them to cold slush with a gout of emerald green fire. Spike hadn't watched where he was going, though, and backed up into Discord's arms.

I admit, it was difficult not to smile when they kissed.

* * *

I felt my cheeks heat up as I lay in my bedroom, staring at the ceiling. Despite what one might think, crystal walls don't insulate sounds very well. 

I had no idea Spike could even be vaguely interested in things of the more...explicit variety. It was hard seeing him as anything but a little brother after all this time.

My horn glowed and a sound-cancelling spell pulsed out from it, instantly leaving my world silent. I sighed. While I didn't enjoy sleeping in total silence, it seemed I'd have to that evening.

* * *

I raised my tea cup to my lips, taking a small sip. 

"Spike...take a letter."

Spike already had out the scroll and pen, smiling as he prepared to write out my letter.

* * *

 

I'm not one for shovel talks, but I hope he got the message.

 

_Dear Discord,_

_Please, take care of him._

_Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twilight is one of my least favorite characters to write. Not because I dislike her (she's actually a fav of mine), but because she has a lot of my behavioral and emotional characteristics, and there's nothing weirder than writing my own thought process down in a setting like this.


	2. Fluttershy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluttershy's thoughts on her friends' relationship.

When Discord told me he was currently romantically involved with someone, I was so happy!

Discord had made so much progress with friendship over the last year or so, despite all the hostility and his own struggles. And even though I try to be the best friend I can to him, I know he still has a bit of a ways to go before he truly understands what it means to be a good friend.

He can be selfish. Not always, but often. One of the last things a person should be in a romantic relationship, in my opinion, is selfish.

To say that I was confused when he told me it was Spike was...a little bit of an understatement. Out of anypony, he was really unexpected!

Oh, but don't misunderstand! I wasn't upset about it.

I always maintain the idea that you can never _choose_ who you fall in love with. It's random, and can be strange, but isn't that what makes love so beautiful?

At first, Discord came to me for advice. You see, it had been many, many, many, MANY years (h-his words exactly) since he had dated anyone. And of course I was flattered.

I myself hadn't been involved in too many relationships. I've never really made a conscious effort to find a coltfriend or marefriend. And those that approached me were usually put off by how, um...introverted I was. I had only been on 5 of 6 dates in my life, and most of them were fairly recent!

But I gave him advice to the best of my abilities, and he seemed to appreciate it, so that's a plus!

Later on, though, he started asking my other friends. Mostly Rarity and Pinkie Pie, but sometimes he'd ask Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

He never asked Twilight though, which I still find a bit odd even now. She knew Spike the best out of all of us, didn't she?

I suppose it doesn't matter too much.

 

But anyways...watching Discord become accustomed to romantic life is...very rewarding. Just watching him and Spike interact makes my day sometimes.

But sometimes, I feel a bit...empty. Like something is missing. It's very, very rarely, but there are times when I'm... _jealous_ of Discord. Jealous of Spike. Jealous of the love they share.

 

Of course, it always fades. Those are very unkind thoughts for a pony to have about friends. But once it does fade, I'm left wondering...

 

 

_'_ _Why them, and not me?'_


	3. Rarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raribear has a few words to say.

Alright, now before  _ANYTHING_ is said. Let it be known.

I do not like Discord.

He's a friend, yes, sure, I suppose. But he's that one friend that you can only be around in increments, because he's so egregious that he exhuasts you utterly. And quite frankly, if you've no idea what I mean, then you either have absolutely stupendous friends (good for you), no friends at all (sorry about that), or you _ARE_  that person and just never realized.

But yes. I'm certainly no huge fan of Discord.

So you can imagine my...chagrin, when I discovered he was dating my sweet little Spikey Wikey! I'll be honest. At first I was livid, because I assumed that he may have been leading him on! I had half a mind to track that slippery snake down and give him an eloquent and fierce shovel talk the likes of which he'd never seen in his entire existence!

 

But I thought better of it. 

 

Oh, if must be truly honest, then I suppose there's no way around it: I was miffed. Yes, you heard me. Rarity, the Element of Generosity, dazzling though I may be...was miffed. Perhaps even a teensy, weensy bit jealous.

Spike had fostered a crush for me for quite a long while, and everyone could see it. Of course, I never reciprocated. Dating Spike would be like...dating my best friend's little brother! Or even worse, her son! How inappropriate! 

...But it had been...nice. Knowing that you could catch somepony- er, somedragon's attention in such a manner, I mean! Spike fawned over me, waited on me foreleg and backhoof! He treated me like nobility!

And I knew I shouldn't have felt this way but I DID!

I felt...spurned.

All of a sudden, Spike began treating me like...like an ordinary friend. He'd run errands, but not with the speed and gusto he had for years. He'd started looking at me as an equal, not with the lovesick puppy eyes he'd always get around me.

And I must admit I felt upset.

No, even worse...I felt...left behind. He was MY Spikey Wikey! Not Discord's! I even found myself hoping...sometimes...

_oh dear...should I even say this? Oh, it sounds so **dreadfully** selfish and petty now that I think on it! But the heart feels how it wishes! _

I admit it: I sometimes hoped their relationship would fail. I know, I know! It's awful, it's terrible! I'm a horrible friend! Oh Celestia, I'm so  _ashamed_!

What kind of terrible pony would wish that on a friend, I ask you? I felt terrible!

But after a while, I found myself...acclimating. It became easier to get used to. I really do care for Spike, and if Discord makes him happy then...I shall do my very best to accept them and their relationship.

Though I do wish he'd stop neck kissing in public. He's practically marking the poor dear! Does he have not a modest bone in his body!?

Oh, what am I saying, of  ** _course_** he doesn't...


End file.
